She's Gonna Hurt Somebody
by iloveshadamy
Summary: Everyone needs to take time out of their busy schedule to tell their story. This one is a little...different. ShadowxAmy
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry :) I'll be back on track with everything in a matter of days. I just got this idea from a song of the same name by Chuck Wicks ;P Enjoy! **

**P.S. - I don't own anything. **

* * *

(Shadow's P.O.V)

"You're going to fast!" I gripped tight onto the leathery seat of the car as the heart-broken hedgehog was pressing on the gas. "Pick a lane, Amy!"

I looked over at her and saw that her knees were on the steering wheel, the review mirror was turned sideways, and she was putting on her face. This was it, now or never. No more crying. All she was thinking about was sweet revenge.

I knew once we'd arrive at our destination, he's going to wake up the next day wondering what train just ran over his heart.

Because with that little black dress and those lava red lips, I knew she was going to hurt somebody.

Wait, maybe I should tell you about what happened beforehand.

* * *

_("Normal" P.O.V. - Flashback) _

_"That ASSHOLE!" A furious pink hedgehog was stomping through Station Square late at night, when the only sound you heard was people closing up for the day and heading home. She was so furious, in fact, she bumped right into a dark male hedgehog, who just simply grunted and turned around. _

_"What's wrong with you?" He asked her in voice that didn't sound so caring, while raising an eyebrow. _

_"Do you really want to know, 'what's wrong with me'? He broke my heart!" She folded her arms across her chest and moved her eyes away from the male. _

_Shadow knew who Amy was talking about, he just didn't really care. He already knew that blue hedgehog didn't quite have the same interest in her as she did in him. The only thing that surprised him was how mad she was. After thinking about it for awhile, he finally decided to respond. "How?" _

_Amy's gaze went back to him, her eyes not as sharp as before. "I finally had a date with Sonic and he never showed up," her voice wasn't angry anymore, it was just a depressed mumble. "I think he did it on purpose, too." _

_Shadow really didn't feel like comforting her, or anyone at the moment. It was a long day for the tired male, and he just wanted to catch up on the sleep he's missed for a few days now. But when silent tears came rolling out of those jade eyes, he started to feel a little sorry for her. Again, he thought before responding. "Don't think like that." _

_"It's true, though. You know it is." Amy let her weary hands fall to her sides and she sighed. Suddenly, she felt the anger rushing through her veins again. "He's such a jerk!" _

_The ebony male let a sigh escape from his lips and he decided the only way to get any rest was to get rid of this female. "Do you want me to walk you home?" _

_The question hit Amy in a way that Shadow didn't mean it. A blush crossed her face and she answered with a quiet, "Sure."_

_(Later)_

_While on their walk, Amy couldn't help but noticed the eerie silence that surrounded them. There was absolutely no sound, which was strange because Amy knew that some kind of noise should be heard, even on a dark night like this. A small grin came to her face when she saw a tiny rock on the path under them. She kicked it forward. _

_Shadow thought she was acting like a little kid, having so much joy with a rock. As mean as it seemed, he walked ahead of her and picked up the rock. He threw it to field of grass on the left side of them and looked at Amy for a response. _

_She stopped walking and glared at him. The only pleasurable thing she found on this walk was now lost amongst wet grass. "Thanks a lot." _

_"You're welcome." he replied in the same sarcastic voice and after they had a silent staring contest for about ten minutes, they started walking again in the quiet atmosphere._

_"Can I ask you something?" Amy didn't look at him when she talk. Instead, her eyes were back on the ground. _

_"What?" He answered quietly, and without any interest. _

_"Do you ever smile?" _

_Somehow, when he heard her ask this, he felt a tingle in his throat. Not the kind of tingle you get when you're about to cry, but a different tingle. A _strange _tingle. "I don't really have a need to smile, now do I?" _

_The way he answers simple questions always hurt Amy. She never thinks he means to do it, but his words sting. "You don't need a reason, Shadow." She looked up and smiled at him. _

_He peared at her, then quickly looked away when he realized she was staring back at him. "It seems like a waste to me." _

_Her smile faded fast, and she decided the best thing to do was keep her mouth shut. _

_Shadow looked up and noticed that they were getting close to her apartment. "How come you always smile?" _

_Amy thought about the question for a second, trying to figure out the best answer. "I guess because life's good." _

_"Hmph...it surprises me that you're saying this after you've been stood up by the guy you love so much." That was the wrong response to come out of his mouth, because when he saw Amy's reaction, he thought he just released a monster. _

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

I'm going to have to pause my story, because we just pulled up to some strange club. Either that, or "Heartbreak Hotel" has gotten really remodeled.

* * *

**Yay :) Can't wait to continue this! Last/next chapter should be up soon.**

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hm. More than a year since I've update this XD Bettah start now (: Ooh and let me just tell you I don't think Sonic is a bastard or Sally is a thing XDD It's just something that lets this story make sense ;P **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I looked at the name of the weird-looking club through the window shield. _The Stumble In. _Clever.

There was a sniffing noise coming from the crazed driver. I glanced over at her. "You want to go in?"

She shook her head. "I'm still deciding."

I nodded. I was okay with that. "Take your time."

* * *

_("Normal" P.O.V. - Flashback)_

_"I didn't mean it like that," Shadow held up his hands, as if somehow he could make her anger disappear with his hands. Amy held the mean look on her face for one more minute, and then let it drop with a sigh. _

_"I know...I'm just still upset about the whole thing," she looked at Shadow with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I had to drag you into this." _

_The ebony one shrugged. "Who said you dragged me?" _

_Amy nodded her head like she understood something, and then a surprised expression crossed her face when she realized they were at her apartment. "That walk went by fast!" _

_Shadow shrugged yet again. "I suppose." _

_"When I walk with other people," Amy admitted with a shy smile. "It goes by so slow." _

_Not quite knowing what it meant, Shadow replied, "Yeah." _

_"You're a man of many words, Shadow." _

_He smirked. "And you're a girl of few words, Amy." _

_"Hey," Amy said. "If you lifted the other end of your mouth, that smirk could be a smile." The pink youngin' reached her hand towards Shadow's lips, but he smacked her hands away. _

_"Aww man!" Amy whined. "Now you're frowning!"_

_"I don't like people touching my lips," Shadow crossed his arms. "Plus it takes more muscles to frown than to smile." _

_Amy shrugged. "So? Are you trying to be a body builder or something?" _

_"What?"_

_"Nevermind," she shook her head. "Anyways, thanks for the walk. It was...fun?" _

_Shadow smirked again, and made Amy put her hands down when she tried, again, to reach for him. "It was interesting, at the least." _

_Amy smiled, and then started to head up the stairs to her apartment room. She glanced down to see if Shadow was still there. He was. "Are you a stalker or something?" she joked. _

_"I'm waiting to make sure you get in safely," he responded with a stern look on his face. _

_"Oh," Amy felt herself blush slightly. "Thank you." _

_"Mmhm." _

_She reached under the Welcome mat for her key, and Shadow raised an eyebrow. When she stood back up, Amy looked at him. "What?" _

_"That's your hiding place for the spare key?" _

_"Yeah," she said, slowly. "Why?" _

_"That's the first place people check. I won't be surprised if you get robbed one day." _

_Amy looked at her key, and then at Shadow. "Well," she said, frustrated. "Where should I keep it?" _

_"Maybe you should start carrying a purse around," he suggested. "Keep it in there." _

_"But what if I end up forgetting the purse and I lock myself out of the house?" Amy questioned. _

_Shadow closed his eyes, and then opened them slowly, his crimson darts hitting her. "Just remember to take it." _

_Amy could tell he was getting tensed, so she just let it go. What's the point? She already had enough drama for the day. "Well, alright." _

_He nodded. "Are you going in?" _

_"Yeah." Putting the key in the golden lock, she gave the door a gentle shove and it opened. _

_"Don't do anything stupid," he called before Amy closed the door. _

* * *

"You wanna know something, Shadow?" Amy said, dropped her hands from the steering wheel of the parked car to her lap.

"What?" I answered, looking at her carefully.

"I'm starting to think this a bad idea," her emerald eyes snuggled into mine. I hated when they did that. "What if they aren't here?"

That thought hadn't occurred to me. It didn't seem like a big deal, though. "We'll go in. We'll check. If they aren't there, we'll go home. Simple as that."

An odd mixture of despair and tiredness crossed her face. "Yeah, you're right...let's do this."

* * *

_("Normal" P.O.V. - Flashback)_

_Not everyday does Shadow walk around the busy streets of Station Square. There wasn't a thing he liked about the sea of red ties, suitcases, and shopping bags that usually surrounded him. But today, the hustle-and-bustle seemed to chill a bit. _

_The small beach area that was located by Twinkle Park seemed to twinkle in its own way. Since it was the late afternoon, the ocean water looked a magnificent orange, with just a small hint of bright white. _

_Standing in the hot sand, Shadow felt relaxed. He felt at peace. Something he hadn't felt in a long while. _

_"SHADOW!" _

_And there it was. The only voice that could ruin this wonderful moment. _

_Not really wanting to turn around but knowing that he would eventually have to, Shadow saw Amy running towards him, looking more furious than yesterday. Panting, the pink one finally caught up with the ebony mystery. _

_"What's wrong now?" _

_"Oh, Shadow!" Amy stomped her foot in the light brown sand. "Guess what I found out?" _

_"Pink isn't attractive?" _

_"No! Rouge called me last night and said she saw Sonic at this one place with Sally!" Amy felt the anger wash away with the ocean water that arrived on the surface and went back. She just felt upset. She hated that feeling. _

_Shadow meant Sally once. It was a dumb Christmas party that Rouge made him go to. He didn't quite see why Sonic would pick her over Amy. "Oh."_

_" 'Oh'. That's all you can say." Shadow watched with a quiet, very small amount of sadness as silent tears started to drip down Amy's cheeks. She wiped them away vigorously. _

_"What am I suppose to say?" Shadow asked, earnestly. "I don't understand why you run to me when you have problems with the faker." _

_Amy sniffed, once. "Because..."_

_"Because, what?" _

_She looked at Shadow with a bit of confidence in her eyes. "Because you hate him and maybe this stuff makes you happy." _

_"Hm." Shadow was looking down at his feet now, trying to see if there were some internal happiness somewhere in him. Just a little, he discovered. _

_"And," she added. "Because yesterday you made me feel better."_

_He shot his head up at her, but didn't speak. He noticed that she was carrying a small red purse around her left arm. He felt a smirk rise, but tried to hold it in. Finally, he said, "Well, I guess I could say I'm sorry that bastard doesn't realize he's missing out on something." _

_Amy blushed a light red color. "That's not true." _

_"You honestly don't think you're good enough for him?" Shadow shot her a look of somewhat pity. _

_"No," she sighed. "But I do think I'm better than that...thing he's with." _

_He didn't want to sound anymore cornier than he already did, so he remained silent. The person who broke the ice this time was Amy. "Maybe it's time to do something about them." _

_Shadow looked at Amy with a sudden interest. "What do you have in mind?" _

* * *

Right away, I knew this wasn't the place for Amy _or_ me (even though any club/bar thing isn't for me). It was small and covered wall to wall with either sweaty rednecks or what looked like dollar prostitutes. I don't think the faker is a redneck, but maybe Sally was a dollar-

"I don't seem them," Amy said, sounding a little disappointed and strangely relieved at the same time. "I probably got the name wrong."

I watched as a fat bald man fell through the swinging door of the bar. I believe he was already drunk, hence the name _The Stumble In. _"Well, you didn't really have a plan to do anything after we found them anyway, right?"

Amy shrugged. "Yeah, I was going to confront them."

"Oh yeah, and we all know how scary a confronting Amy is."

"Shut up!" she slapped my shoulder. She was as weak as a day old infant, so of course it didn't hurt.

"Did you want to stay here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," she sighed. "Let's get out of here."

As we climbed back inside the black car we came in, I looked at Amy as she struggled with her seat belt. "Need help?"

"Yes, please."

I reached over and managed to click the gray safety strap into the latch. But, as I did so, a strong sweet smell crawled through my nostrils and made me have a coughing fit. Amy started patting my back frantically.

"What's wrong?" her voice was so full of concern, that I think it made my coughing stop.

"You're damn perfume," I replied, moving back to the passenger side. Amy crossed her arms.

"You know, most guys like perfume."

"Maybe they do," I said. "But you sprayed that everywhere. I'm surprised I didn't notice before."

"Well excuse me," she looked out her window, away from me. "I just wanted to feel pretty."

I remembered when she stepped out of her bathroom after taking two hours to get ready. She had on a black dress asymmetrical hem dress that fit her body really well, and her quills were a bit curly. I wasn't sure how she did that. Amy also had on black heels. She looked really beautiful.

Not that I was staring.

"You're pretty anyway," I muttered. "You didn't need to look like this tonight."

After I didn't get any response, I looked over to see her staring at me with a sweet smile, blushing. She always blushes around me. "What?" I said.

"You called me pretty," she said, still smiling but now looking at her lap.

"You're acting like you've never been called that."

"I haven't."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm being honest," Amy looked at me with those pretty green eyes again. "Thank you, Shadow. Even though I have had a very depressing two days, you've made me feel happy."

I didn't really want to do it. But I couldn't help it. The way her eyes caressed mine. The way she was sarcastic and sweet at the same time. The way she looked tonight. It just happened. I felt my lips rise into a smile.

Amy gasped, and then clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! Shadow, you're smile is so adorable! You would think that a sometimes scary dude like you would have a creepy smile, but no!"

The smile remained while I shook my head, and then I put a normal face on. "I guess I do have a reason to smile now."

The pink driver put on a sly smile, and before I could stop her, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was lucky I didn't blush as easily as her. "What was that for?" I said. My voice was a whisper for some odd reason.

"For being you," she said, simply. I felt like being me was a good thing for once, and the smile returned. I looked at her closely.

"You know, the night is still young. Let's go do something."

"Together?" she said, surprised.

"Of course."

The light of her grin seemed to make its way into my soul. "That sounds great," Amy said. "Really great."

* * *

**Awww XD My little ShadAmy story ;P**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
